


Al Mar de las Estrellas

by Miszelle



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszelle/pseuds/Miszelle
Summary: 로그 원 초반 부분 카프린의 고리에서 카시안 탈출 이후.





	

 

셔틀에서 내린 후 케이투가 대기하고 있는 U-윙으로 향하면서, 빨라지려는 걸음을 진정시키기 위해 카시안은 제법 노력을 기울여야 했다. 카시안의 신호에 문이 열렸고, 뛰어들다시피 하여 배 안으로 들어간 카시안은 U-윙의 입구가 완전히 닫히기도 전에 이미 통신 헤드셋을 잡아채듯 집어들었다. 뒤에서 나는 쾅 소리와 함께 배의 문이 닫혔을 때, 카시안은 통신원과 연결되기를 초조하게 기다리고 있었다. 약간의 잡음이 섞이긴 했으나, 다행히 안정적으로 연결이 되었고, 기다리고 있었던 것 또한 마찬가지었는지, 카시안의 인식코드와 암호를 확인한 통신원의 ‘외부통화로 전환합니다’라는 말과 함께 거의 이어지다시피 하여 드레이븐 장군의 목소리가 들려왔다.

 

“ㅋ-시안- 모스마 의워-ㅁ과 함께 있다. 보고-도록” 

“행성파괴용 무기의 존재가 사실인 듯합니다. 게일런 어소와 연관된 탈주자가 관련 정보를 가지고 쏘 게레라와 접촉을 시도 중이라 합니다.” 

 

건너편의 짧은 침묵은, 그 어떤 소리보다 더욱 크게 건너편의 놀라움을 전해왔다. 

 

“이후의 행동 방침을 내려주셨으면 합니다.” 

 

또 한 번의 침묵. 본부에 있는 것은 아니었으나, 드레이븐 장군과 모스마 의원이 시선을 교환하며 눈빛으로 의견을 교환하고 있을 모습이 그려졌다. 그리고 다시 드레이븐 장군의 목소리가 들려왔다. 

 

“우선 본부로 귀환해라. 이상이다.” 

“네, 알겠습니다.” 

 

그리고 그대로 통신을 끊으려고 하는 찰나, 모스마 의원의 목소리가 들려왔다. 

 

“안도ㄹ- 대위?” 

 

급하게 손을 멈추며 카시안은 헤드셋을 고쳐 썼다.

 

“네, 의원님.” 

“수고-ㅂ니다- 그대의 노고에 느- 감사합니다.”

 

가슴 속에 순간 복잡한 감정이 몰아쳐서 카시안은 애써 숨을 가다듬으며 최대한 아무렇지도 않게 답하려고 노력했다. 

 

“……마땅히 해야 할 일을 하는 것뿐입니다. 그럼, 끊겠습니다.” 

 

자신이 의도한 것보다 말이 날카롭게 나왔을지도 모른다는 생각은 들었으나, 어쩔 수 없는 일이다. 헤드셋을 내려놓고 느린 걸음으로 조종칸으로 향했고, 부조종사 의자에 앉은 후에야 조금은 숨을 돌릴 수 있었다. 주조종석에 앉아 있던 상대는 그제야 조금 고개를 돌려 카시안에게 말했다. 

 

“정보원과는 잘 끝났나요?” 

 

나름의 인사에 자신도 모르게 쓴웃음을 짓고 말았다. 

 

“그래.” 

 

정보수집에 따른 자연스럽고 합리적인 연산 결과인지, 아니면 ‘자의적인 선택’인지는 알 수 없었으나,  케이투는 (여전히) 적확한 단어와 표현으로 상황을 말하면서도, 언제인가부터는 카시안에 한에서는 적절하게 ‘배려’를 하여 돌려 말하는 방법 또한 깨달았다. 지금도 분명 남들은 물론, 카시안 자신도 인지하거나 인식할 수 없는 요소들을 정보로 수집하고 분석해서 카프린의 고리에서 어떤 일이 있었는지 결론을 도출해냈을 가능성이 매우 높음에도 더는 ‘대위님의 생존확률을 높이기 위해서는 위험요소는 제거하는 게 논리적이니까요’라고 말하지 않는 케이투도 나름 ‘인간적’이 되었다고 해야 할지도 모른다. 어쩌면 - 

 

“케이.” 

“네, 카시안.” 

“제국 시절의 일을 기억해?” 

 

상대방의 눈이 - 정확히는 시각유닛을 감춘 강화유리 재질의 렌즈를 노랗게 채운 빛이 짧게 점멸했다가 다시 돌아왔다. 인간과는 비교도 되지 않는 속도로 연산이 이뤄진다는 증거. 

 

“해당 기간의 메모리는 완전히 소거되었습니다.” 

“……그럼 내가 어디에서, 언제, 무엇을 했는지는 - 다 기록하고 있지?”

 

다시 한번 불빛이 깜박였다. 

 

“……기록은 일단 다 하죠. 하지만 -” 

“응?” 

“제가 직접 목격하지 않거나, 말씀해주시지 않는 경우엔 알 수 없죠. 그리고……“

 

케이투가 자체적으로 말을 끊는다는 흔치 않은 상황에 의아함을 느낀 카시안이 뭐라 짚기도 전에, 케이투는 고개를 느리게 왼쪽으로, 오른쪽으로 저었다. 다시 한번 헛웃음이 지어졌다. 대체 또 언제 학습한 동작인지. 

 

“드로이드의 기억은 삭제가 가능하단 걸 잊으신 건 아니겠죠? 단지 지쳐서 사고가 잘 안되는 것뿐이라고 말해주세요.” 

“지친 건 사실이지만……”

“피로를 느끼지 않는 제가 함께 있어서 다행이에요, 카시안.”

 

할 수만 있었다면 상대는 분명 인간들이 하듯 과장된 한숨을 쉬었을지도 모른다는 것에 생각이 미친 카시안은 쓰게 웃었다. 그 웃음이 잦아드는 것을 기다린다는 듯, 케이투는 카시안을 바라만 보고 있었다. 고개를 설레설레 저으며 카시안은 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 

 

“잔소리할 동안에 출발준비나 마저 하도록 해. 목적지는 본부로.”

“말씀하시지 않아도 알아요.” 

 

다시 한번 시각유닛의 빛이 - 눈이 깜빡이고, 그 시선은 다시 앞으로 향했다. 다시 움직이기 시작하는 케이투의 옆에서, 느리게 안전벨트를 차면서 카시안은 흘끔 옆을 바라보았다. 지금의 눈높이에서는  케이투의 어깨 부품 위에 그려져 있는 제국의 표식이 쉽게 들어왔다. 모르는 사람들을 놀라게 해서 겁을 주거나 속이기에는 충분했으나, 여러 군데가 긁혀 페인트가 벗겨지고, 먼지에 색이 바래서, 이제는 많이 희미해진 톱니바퀴가 케이투에게 남은 유일한 과거의 증거물이었다. 케이투의 이전 운용 시스템에는 카시안이 재프로그래밍을 하기 이전에도 이미 몇 차례 포맷을 받은 흔적이 남아 있었고, 재프로그래밍을 하면서 ‘위험’하고 ‘불필요’하다고 판단되는 데이터는 카시안 자신이 철저히 지웠다. 데이터를 소거하고, 재프로그래밍 과정을 거쳐, 그 과정에서 발생한 ‘결함’으로 인해 이제는 자유롭게 자신의 존재를 피력할 수 있게 된 케이 — 인간이 아님에도 인간에 가까워진, 카시안의 동료, 어쩌면 친구. 정확히 대칭을 이루는 존재.  완전한 과거의 소멸이 있었기에 시작이 가능했던 현재를 살아가기에, 그의 현재는 어쩌면 ‘환생’이라는 단어의 정의 그 자체와도 같은 — 카시안 자신은 결코 기대할 수 없으며, 기대하지 않는 행운. 

 

“이륙준비 완료됐습니다.”  

 

여섯 살 이전의 기억은 거의 남지 않았다. 제국에 대항하여, 역시나 폭력으로 구 공화국의 가치에의 충성을 증명한다는 난문제를 묻어두고 명령을 따르는 삶은 하나의 임무를 해결하면, 그다음 임무로 넘어가는 것으로 그 흐름을 따진다. 지나치게 반복적이라 단순하기까지 한 삶에 기억해야 하는 뭔가는 없다. 고정되는 새로움은 없을 삶이라 믿음을 주어도 좋을 대상은 단 하나가 있다가, 이제야 겨우 두 개가 되었으며, 그것만으로도 이미 자신은 지나치게 운이 좋은 편이었다. 카시안만큼 오래 살아남은 이는 소수이고, 예전의 동료 중 많은 이들이 죽었으며, 새로 생길 동료들도 그만큼 죽을 것이다. 쉽게 퇴색되는 기억 속에, 침대를 둘러싸고 서 있는 유령의 얼굴 또한 희미해지는 때가 온다. 다만 빈틈을 메꾸는 강렬한 감각을 어떻게 할 방법이 없었다. 손안에 딱 맞춘 듯 쉽게 잡히는 블래스터의 방아쇠의 감촉, 비명조차 지르지 못한 상대의 살이 순간적으로 타들어 가며 내는 소리, 근육이, 지방이, 내장이 타들어 가는 냄새, 말이 되지 못한 최후의 숨, 서서히 굳어가는 근육의 움직임, 시간이 지나면 색이 바래는 붉은 끈적임 따위가. 그렇게 감각으로 남은 하나, 또 하나, 다른 하나가 시간의 흐름에 쌓이고, 쌓이면서 군집을 이룬다. 덩어리는 커져만 간다. 그리고 피곤하거나, 스트레스가 심한 날이면 약속처럼 밀려온다. 그들이 찾아올 것을 알지만, 몸은 잠깐의 잠이 약속하는 망각을 저버리지 못한다. 선잠이 들었다가 눈을 떴을 때, 자신이 꿈을 꾸고 있음을 알면서도, 주위를 둘러싸고 압박해오는 거대한 질량과 부피의 회색 덩어리에 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬게 된다. 이건 꿈이다, 깨어나야 한다, 되뇌는 자신의 목소리부터 먼저 지워버리겠다는 듯, 기억하여 주인을 알고 있거나, 이미 잊어 정체를 알 수 없는 존재들이 나의 이름을 부른다. 카시안. 증오하고, 또 증오하는 카시안. 그들은 음산한 울림으로 나의 죽음을 말한다. 너도, 이제 곧 — 그렇게 한참을 시달리다 보면 아침이 찾아온다. 그러나 떨리는 몸을 진정시키며 짓는 미소는 진심이다. 이 거대한 죽음의 세계에서 살아갈 시간이 그리 길지 않음은 차라리 축복이다. 과거는 무채색의 유리로 채워진 모자이크, 미래는 오로지 죽음 — 그렇기에 나를 버리고 살아갈 수 있는 지금에, 이 발버둥에 감사인사 따위를 하는 감상은 좋은 정치인에게는 필수적일지도 모르겠으나 당사자인 자신에게는 단지 사치일 뿐이다. 

 

그러나, 그럼에도, 그러하기에, 품게 되는 바람을 지금이라도 말할 수 있다면 좋으련만 — 케이, 부탁이 있어, 라고. 

 

“카시안?” 

 

드로이드가 아니기에 나는 네 생존확률을 계산할 수는 없고, 인간이기에 너보다 쉽게 죽을 테지만, 그렇기에 기대할 수 있지. 드로이드인 네가 나보다 오래 살아날 확률은 낮지 않다. 다시 태어나 새로운 삶을 살아가는 행운을 가진 너라면 분명 내가 죽은 후에도 살아남아 살아갈 수 있을 것이다. 그러니, 케이. 

 

— 나를 아는 너만큼은 반드시 살아남아, 나를 기억해주기를. 

 

‘자장가’를 어루만지면서, 카시안은 자신을 바라보는 변하지 않을 둘 중 다른 하나에 미소를 지어 보였다. 

 

“— 출발하자.” 

 

카시안을 잠시 바라보긴 했으나, 케이투는 이번에도 아무 말도 하지 않고는 다시 앞을 바라보며 상승레버를 올렸다. 부드럽게 이륙한 우주선은 곧 대기권을 지났고, 눈 앞에 수많은 별의 바다가 펼쳐졌다. 그리고 이윽고 광속으로 하이퍼스페이스에 진입하는 U-윙의 조종실 창 앞으로 하나 하나의 빛들이 빠른 속도로 길게 이어지며 한 곳으로 모이기 시작하였고, 그 모든 것이 눈부시게 타오르는 순간, 카시안은 눈을 감았다. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 공식소설 읽으면서 이것 저것 꺼리를 얻은 걸로 케이 중심글과 완전한 짝을 이루는 것은 아니지만, 어쨌든(?) 카시안 중심글도 구상했었는데  
> 어차피 영화랑 공식소설이 기본은 하고 있지는 않은가 싶기도 하고 그래서 중간 정도만 잘라서 짧게 작업해서 올려봅니다.  
> 그러다보니 욕심만 앞서서 정작 글은 지나치게 덜컹거리고 끝은 너무 약한데...  
> 이게 길이에 비해서 중간에 이상한 부분에서 막히는 게 많았고 그래서 고민하면서 끄적이다보니 시간은 생각 외로 많이 들었습니다.  
> 그래서 결론: 오늘도 아까워서 올리게 되었습니다.  
> 한국어도 못하는 저인지라, 제목은 구글 번역기의 도움을 받았습니다. 
> 
> 여기서부터는 (역시나) 본 글과 관련도 거의 없는 잡담입니다만,  
> 로그원으로 2차 창작을 함에 있어 메인(?)으로 잡은 베이즈와 치루트 글의 공개 방식을 놓고 고민을 좀 하느라 일부러 작업에서 손을 좀 떼고 있었습니다.  
> 여러 상황상 결론은 저절로 나버린 것 같지만요.  
> 마음 완전히 정하면 이제는 그냥 헤드캐논 듬뿍 담아 밀어 붙인 번데기 같은 뭔가를 일단 시작하는 쪽으로 가게 될텐데  
> 과연 3,4월 안에 끝낼 수 있을지 그것도 좀 걱정이네요.  
> 왜냐면 다른 캐러 둘 나오는 뭔가를 (이쪽은 서로 완전한 짝이 될 예정입니다, 일단은...) 갑자기 써보기 시작했는데, 갑자기 이쪽의 설정 맞추느라 괜히 시간을 진짜로 많이 써서...  
> 원래 AO3 계정을 만들 때는 번역도 해서 며칠 차이 안나게 해서 올리고 그런 걸 구상했는데, 일상에 열심히 쫓겨다니기만 합니다.
> 
> 어쨌든.  
> 잡담은 여기까지.
> 
> 읽어주신 분들께 감사하다고 인사드리고 싶습니다. 재미있게 읽으셨길!


End file.
